fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandfather Clock
Summary Grandfather Clock is a character created by Trickster Constantine. Grandfather Clock is a member of a unique team of extrauniversal entities dedicated to perserving the stability and timelines of the multiverse. Grandfather Clock is tasked with observing timelines as they happen, and pulling strings to ensure that certain events that could cause Class X (Universal Erasure) events do not occur. Appearance and Personality Grandfather Clock, as an entity whose true form and shapes are incomprehensible by normal means (an entity composed of everything that could have been, but was prevented), may have varying appearances. Typically, he prefers to appear as an older version of the person addressing him, or an immediate relative, most often a grandfather. Duh. If meeting with an entity that does not age, or has no concept of time, he appears as they would if they could age. Constant traits include: Glasses with moving clock hands, gold and black robes, and a grey beard. Grandfather Clock is a wise old man, who has lived long enough to see basically anything. More than often, he is willing to share guidance with other memebers of his team, and anyone else seeking it. But he is also firmly set in his ways as a guardian of time. His 'laws of time' more or less make no sense to anyone but him, but things such as cheating death, excessive and unnecessary time travel, and abuse of space-time seem to get the most angry responses. While he is perfectly able to be reasoned with, he will not hear anyone who has disobeyed one of his laws. Grandfather Clock typically does not go after them directly, as time will eventually claim most everyone. But if the person in question is immortal, he will begin manipulating synchronicity (events, luck, chance, fate) to cause them to eventually seek out his Clock Tower outside the universe. Grandfather Clock is always friendly and polite to his visitors, but those who he has called to have a 'little chat over some tea' with him are never the same afterwards. When in his Clock Tower, he commands absolute authority, and time and space bend around him. Outside of the Clock Tower, he is still extremely powerful, but more often than not chooses to reserve this power, knowing that the slightest alteration of a timeline could have infinite consequences. Is the sworn frenemy of his equal and opposite, Butterfly Effect. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: 'You can call him 'Grandpa', 'Papa', 'Clockie', or '(Grand)Father Time'. Takes offense to being refered to as anyone's 'Great-Grandpa' unless they mean he is great. '''Origin: '''Extrauniversal Agency. '''Gender: '''Has no real concept of it, and it varies depending on who he's talking to. He may even be Grandmother time on occasion. '''Age: '''How rude! '''Classification: '''Eldritch Abomination. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Temporal Manipulation (Duh). Spatial Manipulation (Slightly Less Duh). Omnisceince. (In the Clock Tower), Absolute Authority. Can replicate (to an extent) the powers of anyone he is facing. The extent being that it is only powerful enough to nullify their own power, or inflict equal pain and suffering that power has inflicted upon others, so naturally this power can vary. Has studied and is aware of nearly every type of magic the average human can use, in case his powers are ever stolen. '''Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ '(is stated to be a 5th dimensional being, though weather this is him from inside or outside the clock tower is unknown) '''Speed: N/A. Teleporter outside of the Clock Tower and Omnipresent inside. Lifting Strength: ('''He doesn't even lift, bro.) '''Class 5 Striking Strength: Unknown '''(typically does not resort to raw power) '''Durability: Unknown/Varies' '(as a personification of time, any damage to or alteration of the space-time continuum has a similar effect on him.) Stamina: 'Not the best, he's an old man. But time is infinitely patient. '''Range: '''Multiverse level from inside the Clock Tower. Universe anywhere else. '''Standard Equipment: '''His clock glasses. They actually tell time! A cane, for whapping those whippersnappers with. A small orb, like a fortune teller's, that can act as a window to any point in time. A cup of tea, always, anywhere, anytime. '''Intelligence: '''Infinitely wise. '''Weaknesses: ' '''-'''Refuses to take action outside of the Clock Tower unless things are as bad as they're going to get. Even then, he will only use a fraction of his power, as he knows even the smallest action can have infinite consequences. Has a special weakness for anything with caramel in it. Also, he's always extremely concerned for his Grandaughter. If anything were to happen to her... -Any entity that exists as he does, outside of and unable to percieve time itself, is completely immune to his attacks. Entities that can manipulate time or cheat death can wear him down over time, but he's infinitely patient, and he'll never give up once you've really got him mad. If you were somehow able to steal or take away his powers, he's just an old man. But a very smart, very dangerous old man, who has knowledge no one ever should. If he is sealed in a universe, he will be put out of comission... for a while. -Butterfly Effect, his sworn frenemy, is able to completely counter and nullify his powers. As such, the eternal chess game they play can wrap up thousands of innocent lives as Grandfather moves to protect time, and Butterfly moves to corrupt it. If you were able to gain Butterfly Effect's favor... Grandfather Clock would be vulnerable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Answer for yourself: Pulls his opponent out of time and forces them to witness every single sin they've commited, and all the possible consequences of it. Good and bad, so this isn't necessarily an attack. Fails if the opponent has no sense of morality or believes their evil acts were justified for any reason. *Temporal Manipulation: Can slow down, speed up, or even reverse perception of time. The implications of this are horrifying at best. At worst, you don't want to know. *Mirror Move: Appearing as an older version of the person he's facing, he can use nearly all their powers, to the extent described above. This can only be used as a counterattack. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Law Enforcers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Trickster's Pages